


...Out of His Element

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [4]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, M/M, Other, Violence, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek isn't in Kansas anymore. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Evan Lorne
Series: Derek is... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Kudos: 11





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424924/chapters/58927825) [Derek Hale/Evan Lorne] [Violence against Wraith]


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek experiences a wraith feeding first had and the wash-back from the enzyme leaves him a little out of sorts.

The first time leech-like teeth dug into his chest, the Wraith’s clawed nails digging into his flesh, Derek wasn’t sure which of them was more shocked. Pain worse than wolfsbane seemed to radiate inwards towards his centre as though violently tugged from his extremities wrenching a pitiful roar from him.

In the seconds that passed, enabling the reassuming of his faculties, it became apparent that unlike wolfsbane this, his healing could overcome: just. The Wraith’s eyes widened in confusion, assuredly at the lack of ageing on its victims face, despite overstuffing itself on life force, opened wider in shock as Derek began to change. The familiar pain of shifting skin and bone; his teeth making way to fangs and nails to claws, steel hard and sharp.

The pain wavered and then intensified as his fingers plunged into the monster’s chest. He could feel the flesh trying to knit itself back together around his probing digits; he could smell the rancid stench of its viscera as he dug deeper. Finally, his fingers closed around something firm, and he squeezed, his other hand shooting up to rip at the windpipe of the shocked loser.

Before the body detached and fell something flowed back into him, a heady rush of power and supremacy. This is how he imagined it would feel to become an Alpha if the power were stolen and corrupted. Only flashes of memory survived the aftermath; feeling more than anything.

The crush of bone and rip of clothes as his arms became legs and face a muzzle was fresh torture that brought him to wonder how his mother did this with grace and pride on a whim. Shouts of familiar voices rang out as he bound away, chasing the scent of the thing that had hurt him, stalking and ambushing its faceless brethren. Sometimes a missed opportunity and a limb between strong jaws and the taste of foul blood. Dizziness and a mild numbness were all he felt from the strange light they threw towards him, never letting it distract from his goal. More often his aim was true; few things survived their throat being ripped out with razor teeth.

Ears pricked at the sound of snapping leaf little, too light to be the clomping steps of the invaders in this new territory of his. He listened but didn’t lift from his crouch. Voices then, familiar but unintelligible, calling for something, a name, his name.

He bounded forward, there were shouts and cries of panic, more numbing lights hit his flanks, but he had spotted his prey and wouldn’t be deterred. His prey could have fired, should have fired, but had hesitated, and then it was too late for he had pounced.

They fell back to the floor, and around them, there was silence for a split second then the whine of his friends gun, the one like him, the one who’d lost everything before finding a new pack. It was subtle, but Derek’s ears could tell the difference, the weapon had charged for a killing. Then the laughter started, snorting and loud. It didn’t stop Derek from his attack. He kept up his onslaught, licking at face and neck, pawing at cloth to expose collar and none too gently poking his snout into armpits. Finally, being pushed away when he went for the stronger scent lower down.

Tongue lolling and tail wagging he sat back to pant, heeding his master’s will. Hands closed around his head and fingers dig deep into his ruff. ‘You’re okay,’ Evan said softly, ‘you can come back now.’

He was back, this was home. His pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
